ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape From Midgar
Story The Bronco lands in the mountains, hidden away. Rook: There we go. Do you guys want me to go with you? Or stay with the plane? Sakura: Do you think that someone could find it? Rook: They shouldn’t, as we are a decent distance from the mine. Sakura: Then you’re coming with. We need to stick together. Chopper: Glad to have you with us, Rook. Rook: Thank you, Mr. Chopper. Sakura: Alright, let’s get this over with. And let’s be as quiet as we can. Chopper: Right. The three are walking through the mines, Chopper in Walk Point, sniffing the ground, following a trail. They find Malem loading a cart with mythril. Chopper: Malem! (Chopper runs over, and Malem turns, grunting happily.) I know, it’s been too long. Sorry it took so long. Malem: (Grunts) Chopper: Uh, John couldn’t come here. He is busy. But these are my friends Sakura and Rook. Malem: (Grunts) Chopper: Yeah. Well, if you want to come with us. Malem: (Grunts, making arm jesters.) Chopper: What?! Sakura: What’s going on? Chopper: Goblins have been attacking the mine, and are preparing a full on attack. We need to help them! Sakura: Vulkanus is strong, and his soldiers are tough. He won’t go down without a fight. Chopper: But what if they can’t? These stone creatures are living as well, and I’m going to defend them. Rook: If the goblins are attacking the mine, it could provide an ideal location to trap and exterminate them. If they leave the mountains, they could attack the whole continent. Sakura: So wipe them out where we can contain them. Fine. Chopper: Yes! Thank you! (Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, and pulls out a piece of purple materia.) Ready? (Malem grunts and nods. Chopper places the materia on the Omnitrix symbol, and Malem is sucked into the materia, turning red. Chopper then turns to Sakura.) For you. Sakura: Me? But he’s your friend. Chopper: I already have a summon. You need him more than I do. Besides, it’s nice to have a friend with you. (Sakura takes the materia.) Sakura: Thank you. Rook: I will head back to the Bronco, see if I can contact Kevin to provide aerial support. End Scene The Null Void projector opens, Kai, Ian and Gwen coming out of it. Gwen: Where are we? Ian: The basement of Shinra HQ. And we’re supposed to make it to the roof. Kai: Then let’s move. (Kai walks off, heading towards the stairs.) Ian: She spoke. Gwen: Come on. Kai dashes out of the basement, arriving on the main floor. She dashes through, punching and knocking out the guards. Ian and Gwen make it up the stairs, with Kai waiting by the elevator. Ian: It must be close to the full moon. Her powers increase with the waxing of the moon. (They make it to the elevator, and ride it up to the 60th floor.) A guard gets up, getting on the phone. Woman: Hello, this is President Michael’s office. How can I help you? Guard: Caroline! There are intruders! Heading up towards you! You’ve got to Caroline: Relax. The President is out. Send notice to all the guards up here. Guard: (On phone) Yes ma’am! (Caroline was wearing a purple secretary’s outfit. She hangs up, and walks into a closet, her clothes falling to the floor.) Several Shinra soldiers open fire at Kai, who rapid fires arrows at them. Gwen throws mana disks, knocking weapons out of their hands. Ian extends his chains, whipping the guards away. They make it to the roof, the sky’s clear. Ian: Now what?! That Alviss guy told us to be here, and now there’s (The wind then picks up, and they look up. The Highwind was above them, Kevin on the loading dock.) Kevin: Terraspin! (His red materia glows, Terraspin being summoned.) Bring them up here! Terraspin jumps off the deck, spinning and hovering in the air. It then flies down towards the roof. Once at level, Ian, Gwen and Kai jump onto its shell, and it starts to fly back up to the Highwind. However, Terraspin was flying up very slowly. Ian: We’re too heavy for it! One of us has to get off! (Kai jumps off, giving off a bird whistle. Terraspin makes it to the loading deck, Ian and Gwen jumping off.) Kevin: What is she doing?! Gwen: Giving us leeway. (Kai falls past the building, as Grace was running up the building. Kai falls past Grace, who turns around and runs down the building. Kai grabs on, and rides down the building.) Kevin: Where’s Alviss?! (Gwen looks away, ashamed.) Ian: He didn’t make it! Kevin: Shame! I liked that guy! Grace makes it down the building, and is running down the street. Kai: Good job, Grace. Let’s get out of (Machine gun fire rains down on them, as Grace moves to the side to dodge. Kai looks up, seeing Caroline riding a motorcycle on a freeway above her, in a black skintight leather suit, holding a semi-automatic.) Great. Caroline fires at Kai, and Grace runs and dodges, running up the side of a building. Grace then jumps onto a highway on the opposite side of Caroline, and she turns, going up a ramp and jumping the distance. Caroline appears behind Kai and Grace, continuing to fire at her. Above, the Highwind was following them. Gwen: She’s pinned down! I’m going to help her! Ian: Are you crazy?! With your weakened powers, Gwen: I have to do something! Kevin: Go! (They both look at him surprised.) Meet us at the city of Kalm! (Gwen nods, as she jumps off, creating a mana platform. She runs down a trail of platforms, following Kai and Caroline.) The highway ends up ahead, Kai spotting this. Grace stops, as Caroline rides past, going over the edge. Grace then speeds up, and jumps, then jumps off Caroline’s motorcycle, tipping it and causing her to fall off, as she falls to the ground. Grace lands easily, when Caroline gets up, enraged. Caroline raises her automatic weapon, and goes to fire, but it is empty. Then, Grace collapses. Kai: Grace?! (Kai then sees bullet wounds on her.) You will pay, witch. Kai raises her bow, nocking an arrow. Caroline draws two pistols from her holster and fires at Kai. Kai fires her arrow, which splits in two, cutting through the bullets from both guns. Caroline starts running forward, when Kai shoots at her feet. Caroline jumps into the air, flipping while shooting. Kai raises her cloak, which the gunfire bounces off of. Then, mana disks fly down, hitting Caroline and knocking her back. Kai looks up, as Gwen runs down, heading towards Grace. Kai: What are you doing here?! Gwen: I’m here to help. And I can heal Grace. Caroline: Too bad you won’t be able to heal yourself, as you’ll both be dead. Kai’s red materia glows, and Goat Foo appears, charging Caroline. Caroline opens fire at Goat Foo, who repels the attacks with mana palms. Goat Foo strikes Caroline with a mana palm, and she goes flying into the gate surrounding the city. Grace stands up, fully healed with Kai and Gwen on her back. Kai recalls Goat Foo, and Grace runs off. Caroline gets up, looking furious. Caroline: Darn it! At this rate, they’ll mess up the master plan. Characters *Ian *Gwen *Kai *Sakura *Logan *Chopper *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Rook Villains *Caroline *Shinra Guards Aliens In Wild *Malem Summoned by Kevin *Terraspin Summoned by Kai *Goat Foo Trivia *The gang is reunited. *Charmcaster appears in her Caroline disguise, working as Michael's secretary. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF